The Biostatistics Facility (BF) will serve each of the five established and three developing research programs of the University of Chicago Cancer Research Center (UCCRC). The BF functions primarily in the areas of statistical collaboration, protocol quality control and monitoring and design of forms and data bases, and provides opportunities for teaching and biostatistical research. The BF is closely linked to the Protocol and Data Management Office (PDMO). These two facilities work jointly with regard to protocol review, initiation and monitoring. Moreover, the PDMO and BF function together to oversee abstraction, computerization and processing of clinical research data. Since the last submission of the CCSG, the BF has been reorganized. The primary changes include: the addition of Dr. Alicia Toledano as faculty statistician, a separation of the BF from the PDMO (formerly known as the Data Management Facility), and the recent appointment of Dr. John Bailar III, as Director of the BF.